Vanguard Escalation
by RenKiraRey Mk.II
Summary: Ketika kedua orang yang terikat oleh takdir berhadapan demi menentukan nasib dunia, Aichi dan Kai harus menyelesaikan pertarungan terakhir mereka "LINK JOKER ARC" Alt. Story
**VANGUARD ESCALATION**

Disclaimer:aku ga punya cardfight vanguard, aku cuma punya deck kagero dan gear chronicle /hus

Genre:Fantasy, Adventure, War, Etc

OOC Alert

AD. 20XX

Takuto Tatsunagi telah tiada, semenjak saat itu Reverse Fighter berhenti menyebar luas, namun diantara mereka masih ada yang tersisa, entah kapan invasi Void dan Link Joker ini akan memenuhi bumi

Di saat yang sama, setelah pertarungan terakhir...

Sendou Aichi telah menyelamatkan bumi dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya

Sementara itu, Kai Toshiki menyerap kekuatan Void dan berubah menjadi wujud yang baru... Setelah itu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mencengangkan...

Dia mengatakan dia akan menghancurkan dunia dan membuatnya ulang...

Tentu saja, Aichi dan yang lainnya menentang itu, tapi...

-Tatsunagi Building Top Floor-

Aichi berhadaan dengan Kai, sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya

Flashback pikiran aichi

"Apa kau yakin, Aichi, kali ini bisa saja kau akan menyesal..." kata Kourin, eksistensinya tengah menghilang karena tewasnya Takuto Tatsunagi terhubung dengannya, Suiko dan Rekka, tapi entah kenapa hanya keberadaan kourin yang terancam akan menghilang...

"Aku takkan menyesal, Kourin-san" jawab Aichi yang sudah menetapkan keputusannya untuk menghentikan Kai

"Tapi kau dan Kai Toshiki akan bertarung..." Kourin sedikit mengkhawatirkan keputusan Aichi

"Tidak apa apa, aku sampai saat ini masih berpikir tentang masa depan apa yang kuinginkan untuk teman teman, dan sekarang aku mendapatkan jawabannya..." Aichi mencoba meyakinkan Kourin bahwa hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukannya

"Eh?" Kourin bingung

"Aku bertarung untuk Kai-kun, dan untukmu" kata Aichi memejamkan matanya

End of Flashback

Aichi dan Kai, masing masing membawa pasukan dari clan mereka, Royal Paladin, Gold Paladin Liberator dan Kagero

"..." Kai hanya diam

"Aku datang, Kourin-san... Aku takkan membuatmu menunggu lama" gumam Aichi sembari membuka mata kembali

Flashback pikiran Kai

"Saat ini hanya inilah caraku dapat berinteraksi denganmu..." kata Kourin di dalam pikiran Kai

"Jadi kau tidak mati, hanya menunggu di masa depan?" tanya Kai

"Tapi di masa depan itu... Dimana kita bertemu..." Kourin agak sedih saat mengatakannya

"Masa depan dimana semua yang lemah akan binasa, hanya yang kuat yang mampu bertahan hidup... Dengan peraturan dimana mereka hanya mempercayai kemampuan mereka sendiri dan menghancurkan yang lemah, makanya mereka musnah... Saat seseorang bertemu dengan yang lebih kuat dari mereka, mereka akan hancur dengan peraturannya sendiri.." kata Kai dengan tegas

"Apa kau yakin dengan itu?" Kourin menanyakan keputusan Kai

Lalu Kai mendekati Kourin dan berkata dengan lembut dan tenang

"Kourin... Aku menginginkanmu, berikanlah kartu Messiah padaku..."

"Aku atau kartunya? Mana yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kourin

"Aku tidak mau memilih, aku tidak melihat bedanya, aku akan mendapatkan kartunya, menjadi yang terkuat dan mendapatkanmu..." Kai kembali menjawab dengan tegas

"Kau selalu berpikir dapat mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan ya, Kai..." Kourin agak tersenyum dengan jawaban Kai

"Tunggulah aku di masa depan, aku takkan lama" kata Kai

End of Flashback

Sementara itu warga sipil telah dievakuasi oleh pihak berwajib, termasuk beberapa cardfighter di lantai dasar gedung Tatsunagi, beberapa diantara cardfighter yang diamankan sudah kelelahan dan sebagian dari mereka ada yang pingsan

Miwa terlihat murung, bahkan setelah ia terbebas dari pengaruh Reverse

"Miwa-san, ga usah murung, kamu orang yang hebat kok, Senpai, senpai rela membahayakan diri terkena reverse demi menolong Kai" kata Kamui

"Aku merasa diriku kurang berguna, aku hanya ingin menolong sahabatku.. Tapi aku merasa hanya menghianati dirinya" kata Miwa

"Dia yang mencari kekuatan dengan jalannya sendiri, yang kau lakukan sebagai teman itu hal yang wajar jika itu untuk kebaikannya" kata Misaki mencoba menenangkan Miwa, namun ia hanya membalas dengan beberapa kalimat

"Kai.. Dia selalu bertarung demi sesuatu, dia bahkan mendapatkan semua kekuatan itu dan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan AL4 dan Void sendirian... Lalu sekarang dia akan menggunakannya pada siapa? Itu selalu membuatku khawatir..."

"Hei Miwa, tenang saja, Aichi akan melakukan sesuatu" kata Ren

"Saat ini kita tidak bisa apa apa, lebih baik memastikan orang orang yang selamat" kata Leon

"Benar juga... Terima kasih" kata Miwa

Kembali ke Tatsunagi Building

"Sudah kuduga, satu satunya yang menghalangiku terakhir kali adalah kau, Sendou Aichi..." kata Kai dengan dingin terhadap Aichi

"Kai-kun... Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Aichi

Selanjutnya, tanya jawab antara Kai dan Aichi, hingga mereka berdebat

"Aku akan menciptakan dunia yang tidak bisa diciptakan oleh manusia sekarang... Dengan kedua tanganku sendiri..."

"Dan dunia seperti apa itu?!"

"Dunia dimana yang lemah tidak akan ditindas!"

Aichi hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Kai

"Aku akan mengisi dunia ini dengan mahluk yang tidak mencari kekuatan untuk menindas... Dengan Kourin, menggunakan kartu Messiah..."

"Dan menurutmu dunia yang sekarang tidak bisa melakukan itu?"

"Sejarah kita adalah buktinya"

Flashback bertahun tahun lalu, saat Kai yang tadinya ceria kini kehilangan orang tuanya, hingga ia harus pindah ke rumah pamannya, dan sepertinya yang dia rasakan di bawah penjagaan pamannya tidak seharmonis dengan alm. orang tuanya, lalu dia gagal menyelamatkan Ren yang haus kekuatan

"Saat manusia memperoleh kekuatan, mereka kehilangan perasaan!"

Aichi kembali menepis perkataan Kai dengan pendapatnya

"Kita mengenal banyak orang yang kuat dan berperasaan! Semua orang yang bertarung demi melindungi dunia ini!"

Kai menolak pernyataan Aichi, meskipun benar adanya dia tetap yakin pada pendapatnya sendiri

"Dan hal itu membuat mereka binasa! Perasaan mereka menghalangi mereka untuk mendapatkan kekuatan sejati! Sama sepertimu, Sendou Aichi..." Kai menunjuk Aichi saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir

"Tidak... Aku takkan kalah darimu!" kata Aichi sambil mengambil deckboxnya, Kai hanya memperhatikannya

"Dengan mengalahkanmu akan aku tunjukkan... Kekuatan sejati, yang melebihi kekuatan itu sendiri..." kata Aichi sambil mengambil 1 buah kartu dari decknya dan ia pegang dengan menghadap ke depan setelah menaruh decknya di playmat terapung

"Tak masalah! Jika ada orang yang harus memilih takdirku, kaulah yang pantas!" Kai dengan tegas mengeluarkan decknya dan mengambil 1 kartu setelah menaruh deck di playmat terapung dan menunjukkan kartu andalannya, dan ia taruh di vanguard circle

BGM:Ranbu Escalation - Kouta Kazuraba & Kaito Kumon

Oretachi ga, saikyou no, chikara te ni ireta to shite

Sono ato ni, kono me ni wa, donna sekai utsuru no ka?

"HUOOOOOOO!" Aichi melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan Kai, hanya saja ia mengayunkan kartunya ke kiri dan kanan terlebih dahulu lalu diangkat dan ditaruh di vanguard circle

Setelah itu mereka berdua bersinar dan berubah menjadi avatar mereka masing masing, benar, ini adalah pertarungan yang ditakdirkan oleh 2 orang yang terikat oleh benang takdir(?) /hus

Aichi berubah menjadi Blaster Blade, Kai berubah menjadi Dragonic Overlord

Note:anggaplah perbedaan tinggi mereka sama

"Hah!"

"Huoooo!"

Dragonic Overlord dan Blaster Blade berhadapan, mereka beradu pedang, lalu kubu ksatria dan naga saling berhadapan satu sama lain

Masih beradu pedang, Overlord mendorong Blaster Blade dan ia terjatuh ke atap gedung yang lebih rendah, kubu naga dan kubu ksatria tersebar ke seluruh atap, berusaha saling bunuh

Arasoi wa mata, arasoi no tame o nokoshi

Toki ga tatsu mama, kanashimi no mi wo sodateru

Lalu Overlord dan Blaster Blade kejar kejaran dan Blaster Blade menendangnya di muka dengan Roundhouse Kick

"Ukh!" Overlord terjatuh dan tergeletak di atap

"Haaa!" Blaster Blade mencoba untuk mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Overlord yang tengah terkapar namun ia berhasil menangkis serangan itu dengan pedangnya, menjauhkan Blaster Blade dan berdiri lagi lalu mengejarnya lagi

Nigetai no nara, orireba ii kono BATORU wo

Risou narabete, kanau hodo amakunai

Dragonic Overlord menebaskan pedang ke arah Blaster Blade dan mereka beradu, lalu Blaster Blade melakukan sideroll kanan dan mengejar Overlord, kemudian beradu tebas lagi

"Huooo!" saat Overlord beradu pedang dengan Blaster Blade, ia menangkisnya dan membuat overlord melakukan sideflip ke arah kanan diikuti Blaster Blade, dan beradu pedang lagi sekitar 3 kali dan akhirnya saling mengenai dada mereka

"Ha!"

"Ukh!"

Keduanya terpental, Blaster Blade melakukan Ride dengan Gancelot dan terbang, lalu Dragonic Overlord mengejarnya dengan cara terbang juga

Daremo ga

Jibun ga

Motomeru

Mirai wo, mezase

Mereka terbang melintasi Tatsunagi Building, tak hanya di atap, bahkan di lantai dasar pun juga terlihat kubu ksatria dan naga yang bertarung

Oretachi ga, saikyou no, chikara te ni ireta to shite

Sono ato ni, kono me ni wa, donna sekai utsuru no darou

"Huh!" Gancelot dan Overlord mengambil pedang mereka

"Heaaa!" lalu mereka berusaha menjatuhkan masing masing dengan beradu pedang lagi sebanyak 3 kali, namun terbangnya mereka masih tetap stabil

"Hup!" mereka melakukan lompatan saat terbang

Joukyou dakai shiteku hodo ni

Shihai suru hodo ni

Kiwami Escalation!

Dengan kuda terbangnya yang berkelok kelok, Gancelot mendahului Overlord, namun Overlord tidak peduli, ia tetap melaju ke depan dengan kecepatan normal, lalu sesaat ia berhasil menyalip Gancelot namun mendadak terbang ke arah berlawanan

Gancelot sudah jauh di depan dan membuka jarak yang cukup jauh, sekitar 5 M lalu berbalik dan menerjang Overlord, Overlord pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan gancelot

"HUOOOO!"

Mereka beradu pedang, namun Overlord mulai kehilangan keseimbangan sementara gancelot baik baik saja, lalu mata Overlord menyala, dan ia kembali mendapatkan keseimbangan, sayapnya menjadi lebih merah dan ia mengejar Gancelot sambil menembakkan api

Tomadoi no suki, nerawareteru koto kizukazu

Aoi kajitsu no mama naraba tsuburete yuke

Di depan Gancelot ada Blazing Flare Dragon yang mengamuk, namun ia hanya tetap tenang dan menghindari terkamannya, lalu membelakanginya dan melewati Overlord dari bawah, dan saat sudah cukup membuka jarak ia berputar lagi ke arah Overlord dan mencoba untuk melaju kencang ke arahnya

"Hup, Huoooo!"

Genkai wo mata, koeru tabi fuan ni naru

Doko ni chikazuki, donna mono ushinau

Mereka bertabrakan namun Gancelot sedikit tergelincir dan akhirnya terjatuh, di saat itu juga ia melakukan Ride dengan Soul Saver Dragon dan kembali terbang, dan ia mencoba untuk lari dari kejaran Overlord, dimana mana terjadi kekacauan, ksatria melawan naga di seluruh kawasan Tatsunagi Building

Modorenai

Tomarenai

Saigo ni

Kachi nokoru made!

Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai dasar, disanalah Amber Dragon berusaha menembaki Soul Saver dengan tembakan apinya, lalu ia menembakkan bola putih ke arah Overlord dan Amber Dragon, namun ia gagal dan terjatuh, kembali menjadi Blaster Blade

"Argh!" Blaster Blade teriak kesakitan

Kono sekai, saikyou no, PAWAA no kagi wo aketara

Oretachi no, unmei wa, doko e tsunagatte yuku darou

Blaster Blade terguling, dan ia langsung bangkit dan melakukan Ride dengan Alfred

"Haaaaa!" Overlord terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, mencoba menebas Alfred namun Alfred telah mengantisipasinya dan ia hendak menebas Overlord, alhasil ia terjatuh

"Heaaa!"

"Ugh, argh!" Overlord terjatuh, bersamaan dengan itu Palamedes dan Gallatin membunuh Blazing Flare dan ia meledak

Yabou wa moesakatte

Kawaranai negai

Chikara Escalation

Wow...

Amber Dragon menembak Alfred dengan api terbesarnya

"Uargh!" Alfred berlindung dan ia terbakar, namun pada detik itu juga, cahaya dan kegelapan merasukinya dan ia menjelma menjadi Majesty Lord Blaster dan ia menebas api itu hingga lenyap

"Majesty Lord Blaster!" teriaknya

Tepat di saat itu juga, Amber Dragon mulai mengisi meriam apinya dengan tenaga yang ia punya, dan berniat menembak Majesty Lord Blaster, namun Majesty Lord Blaster mengantisipasinya, ia menarik pedangnya dan mengumpulkan kekuatan

"Huoooo..."

"Heaaa!" tepat saat Amber Dragon menembak, Blaster mengayunkan pedangnya dan melempar gelombang tebasan yang sangat kuat dan besar, melebihi meriam api Amber Dragon dan memusnahkannya, sementara itu

"Cross Ride!" teriak Overlord

Majesty Lord Blaster menengok ke belakang dan lalu siaga menunggu serangan Overlord

"Dragonic Overlord The End!" setelah itu The End mengejar Majesty

Mereka beradu pedang lagi, hingga masing masing saling melewati dan memunggungi lalu bangkit lagi dan beradu pedang lagi, The End membelakangi Majesty dan menaruh pedang di punggungnya, saat itu juga tebasan Majesty mengarah ke punggungnya dan ditangkis, lalu pedang Majesty dialihkan oleh The End dan ia berbalik menghadapnya, kemudian menembak kedua Riflenya ke tubuh Majesty

Oretachi ga, saikyou no, chikara te ni ireta to shite

Sono ato ni, kono me ni wa, donna sekai utsuru no darou

"Ukh!" Majesty kesakitan, karena setelah ditembak lalu ia ditusuk dan diangkat ke belakang oleh The End agar terjatuh

"Uagh.. Heaaaa!" namun saat ia terpelanting, ia berhasil bermanuver dan ia menendang The End hingga ia terpental

"Ukh, Guah!" The End terpental dan terguling, saat itu Dauntless Drive Dragon muncul dan bergerak untuk menerjang Majesty

"Huh!" Majesty langsung melakukan Ride lagi, kali ini menjadi Exculpate The Blaster

Joukyou dakai shiteku hodo ni

Shihai suru hodo ni

Kiwami Escalation!

"Haaaaa..." kedua pedang Exculpate bercahaya, lalu ia bersiap saat Dauntless hendak menyerangnya, ia merunduk ke belakang dan saat Dauntless akan menerkamnya...

"Heaaa!" Exculpate menembak cahaya putih dari kedua pedangnya ke arah Dauntless dan mementalkannya dengan bentuk gelombang tebasan, Dauntless terpental dan meledak

"Huoo..." The End bangkit dan mengejar Exculpate, perlahan aura dan suaranya mulai berubah menjadi lebih dalam dan suram

"Graaaa!" The End tertutup kehampaan yang sangat pekat dan ia berubah wujud menjadi Dragonic Overlord The Rebirth

"Hah!" Exculpate bangun dan bersiaga

"Haaaaa!" The Rebirth masih mengejar Exculpate

"Hup!" Exculpate menggunakan kedua pedang di tangannya

"AICHI!" teriak The Rebirth dengan keras di saat keduanya sudah mulai dekat

"KAI-KUN!" Exculpate ikutan teriak membalas The Rebirth dan ia juga menerjang ke arahnya

"HAAAAAHH!" mereka beradu senjata, di saat inilah pertarungan yang paling menentukan, panggung terakhir untuk kedua Vanguard yang terikat oleh takdir untuk menyelesaikan semuanya

BGM selesai

The End

.

.

.

.

Tapi boong

Masih ada lanjutannya LOL, tapi nikmatin aja dulu part 1 nya, seru kan? XDDD

Adegannya ngambil dari final battlenya Kamen Rider Gaim, jadi jangan heran bagi yang familiar~

Tanya jawab via komen atau review aja XDDD


End file.
